Quote, Unquote: LoveTeam
by TheLabyrith
Summary: All the things you see in front of the television may or, in this case, may not be true. Sorry to break it to yah. Second person PoV, you being Marcy. (Haha It rhymed!) Can be BubbLine, if you so pleased. *Reviews are welcomed!*


**A/N: **1. This site needs MORE Bubbline (of some sort)! Hahaha You can't stop meh! Another story. Just BECAUSE! :D

2. So I've just recently read about an interview of Marceline's voice actress, Olivia Olson (together with her father, Martin Olson). Well, I don't know when and where that interview was taken (I'm pretty sure it was before the "Sky Witch" episode) but, like, the interviewer asked her (not to mention Nrama was very careful in asking) about the fuzz between Marcy and PB. She said **'the fans are actually the ones who came up with the whole lesbian possibility' **,laughed and something along the lines of 'That's why it appeals to the LGBT community' or something (I really can't remember it verbatim). And bam! This idea pop in my mind after reading that. :D

**Disclaimer: If I own adventure Time, I'll be rich! And trust me.. I am far from being RICH so I don't own anything except this sorry excuse of a fanfic! ... and my laptop.**

* * *

'alright Marceline, hit it once!' You reminded yourself as you scan the people around you. You nodded to yourself. "once."

* * *

"This battle has been happening long enough Lich! This had to stop now! Not tomorrow, not later. But NOW." You roared.

"Prove your worth Vampire Queen." The Lich answered in a gruff voice.

The wind around you ripped as you launch yourself towards the menacing figure of the Lich, giving your full force for this to be over with. 'Damn!' You cursed yourself when an innocent rock almost got you to trip. 'Who the hell put that in there?' you thought in irritation. The crimson stringed instrument made a whooshing sound as you land it straight at the monster's thick skull, it cracked sending his disgustingly horrifying brain guts to the air before he fell down with a loud thud, death finally overthrowing him.

You grounded yourself and turned around walking toward the kingdom's castle while clutching you're left hand over your bleeding wound, you furrowed you're brows, because.. really.. You didn't know if vampires can bleed. Or even be "wounded" for that long. Seconds after that snide insight you smile to yourself for another job well done.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled through the fog of smoke covering the land, where the 'epic' battle had happened. "We won!" he cheered, hugging you. You in turn, gave him a toothy grin and hugged back.

"Yes we did, dork." You smiled playfully, ruffling the younger boy's bear hat-tainted with blood stains-in disarray.

"Alright! Make way for some dog friend in there!" Jake said, running toward you and the blond haired boy you're hugging. He squeezed himself in and you try to stifle a chuckle. It would be uncalled for if you didn't.

"Thank.. Grod.. that's over." A certain pink princess sighed, entering your field of vision. "Thank you, Marceline." You stopped embracing the two adventurers and walked, yes, walked, because you're too tired to float, over the princess. _Your_ princess. You corrected yourself and noted to remember that from now on.

"It's alright sweet cheeks." You replied smoothly, flashing a toothy grin towards her. She blushed. 'How can she do that?' you thought again. She's such a good ac─Then she's crying, remembering something important, you asked, with worried eyes: "H-hey. What's wrong?" trying your best to make your voice sound pained, because of the wound, hoarse.

"Grod Marcy!" she gripped you're tank top square in the chest very tight, as if you're the most important person in her life.. well, you kinda are. Sort of.. "I thought.. I thought the Lich will get you!" she sobbed as she put her head against your chest. "I thought.. you'll leave me."

"Hey.." you soothed, running your hand through her pink hair. "That thing will never get me. I ain't Marceline the vampire queen for nothing." You pulled back and looked at her tear stained face, wiping a stray tear away. "And I can't leave you Bonnie." You mentally sighed. Here comes the sappy part. "I wouldn't want my lovely girlfriend to be alone now, would I?"

"Yeah!" Jake interrupted enthusiastically, Finn, Lady, Flame Princess and all the other people who fought alongside the battle, in tow. "That would be _unacceptable,_ princess!" he screeched, clearly imitating the sour Earl, earning him a collective chuckle from the crowd of sugar coated citizens.

The younger monarch nodded, granting her people a genuine smile before turning to face you again, with overflowing glee. You spread your arms and offered a hug she accepted, "whole-heartedly" _Psh. Poser_. You snorted quietly.

"I'm just glad we're safe." Finn stated, making a fist bump with his brother.

"Yeah man! This calls for a _PARTAY_!" he and the others made their way out of the scene, leaving you and the bubblegum princess alone. You cleared your throat as you two walked hand in hand to the direction of your friends when she promptly stopped dead in her tracks, halting the both of you altogether.

"Um.. Marceline?" she inquired firmly, as if she wants you to remember something you forgot. Again.

You raised an eyebrow and stared at her.. _Oh yeah_.. Now you remember. You have to do_ that_.

"What?" you smirk, putting that mischievous façade once again.. thankfully it will be the last time you do that.

"From.. the bravery you.. um.. exhibit at this battle.. I think you deserve a r-reward." She answered, blushing and stuttering, which is so unlike her. And you grinned wickedly as her gaze met yours.

"And what could that be?" your smirk turned into a toothy grin. Sometimes you think posing as a ne'er do well vampire monarch can be very exhausting, you don't have to be like that all the time though.. just when she's around.

"Oh.. I don't know." She supplies.. cause _they_ will definitely love it. "What would you want?"

_Oookay... here it goes._

"How about a friendly kiss, your highness?" you bowed, just to mock her. She huffed and pulled the straps of your top, straightening you from your pseudo-worship.

"Is that all that you want?" her anger was stripped off and her expression was now covered by her playful features. You groaned inwardly, curse this girl, but you tried your best smug grin and leaned closer.

"You know.." you moved a tad closer. "If there's more reward than that.." closer.. "You could give me.. oh I don't know where.. um.. upstairs?" You wiggle your eyebrow suggestively and she grinned.

"Maybe." It's now her turn to move a little bit closer for your comfort, but you can't show that now, could you? You two will almost certainly NOT share a mere friendly kiss. That, you can assure. You draw in all you're energy not to hurl in disgust, it's just so uncalled for.

"Yeah.." You inhaled sharply, lips brushing against the pink monarch "Maybe." Then you close the distance and kissed her passionately, and she kissed back_. _

* * *

_C'mon man say it already!_ You pleaded desperately in your mind.

* * *

"AND CUT!" the director finally screamed. You both immediately pulled away and wiped your lips. You shivered at that and she looked at you with disdain, now that look? It's all too familiar to you. "Good take everyone." The crew clapped and cheered.

"Fred!" she yelled, the cheering paused. "I am never doing that again!" she complained, and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

"As if I _would_ do that again." You retorted, grabbing a towel and wiping your face.

"I do not need your sass vampire!" she scowled.

"Well, I don't need you!" you hissed and turned your back at her. Ever since that Door Lord incident, which is totally intended for exposing your so called '_friendship_' and JUST your friendship but what can you do? People got the idea all wrong. Everything and everyone in the studio froze at your bickering before someone cleared his throat uneasily, trying to wipe the awkward air away.

"Come on, girls!" Freddie, as you fondly call your director, calmly interjected. "That was the last scene of this thing. Of course you guys don't have to do that again.. For now." he grinned and turned to congratulate the other casts. She huffed and glared at you. You sighed out of complete and utter relief that that dreaded _kissing_ scene was over. Or maybe you're just glad _ALL _of this is over, at long last!

You'll never be used to her. Really, with all the bratty attitude, complaints and whatnots? Working with her for the last four years can be a justifiable pain in the butt. You sighed as you slumped down your chair only to be pulled by the P.A you hired.

"Ma'am the press are outside. Your manager said you should walk next to your 'partner' when you go out." she quoted in the air and chortled. You smiled and just nodded. Because.. hey! You are much, much more kinder that the brat you are currently walking to. She glared at you one last time before smiling, her own façade in place. You went near her and reluctantly (after your manager scolded you through your phone) hold her hand, lacing your fingers for effect.

"Better do your best Marceline." She warned, but she gripped your hand firmer as you walked outside the studio. Smiling her oh so sweet smile to everyone outside.

"Alright, Bonnibelle." You replied, in a whisper before pulling her close, taking her aback. The crowd around you cheered and cackled, while you grinned impishly at the pink monarch.

The press (and not to mention, the fans) greeted you two. Flashing lights made your vision blurry, and screaming people made your ears tingle. Sometimes you curse your hypersensitive ears. (Yes, you're a vampire in real life.. and also a yes, for she's really a princess.) You tried to smile and listen through the confusing queries of the media.

Dismissing the them with a polite smile after answering their usually intriguing questions, you greeted the awaiting fans, mentally patting yourself on the back, as smug as it may sound, for surviving this saccharine love team.

You may not be able to get used to the ramblings and comments of the bubblegum princess beside you. Wait, scratch that. Maybe you'll _never_ get used to **her** at all! The chasm between your personality and her.. highness', you wavered, is just as wide as the ocean. But you were not yoked together for nothing, certainly not. Heck! You're famous and you.. _man_.. YOU could definitely get used to this!

* * *

**End Note**: **I will now bury myself under the ground! Please tell me something.. or anything... about this junk! PLEASE?** Also, this was set in the magical land of Ooo! Just that, you know, I made it as though AT is just a series they made there and because of the whole What Was Missing rumors going around they decided to just ride on and now, poof! Marcy and PB are super famous actresses! (throws confetti over their heads) Can you guys feel me on this? R&R please!

Btw. Fred is... well.. FREDERATOR. Hahaha


End file.
